Not really alone
by romancegirl98
Summary: This is a one-shot about the talk on the crime scene between Tony and Ziva in the latest episode "Double Blind". Ziva does something unexpected and they confess some things. Will Ziva conceive that she's really not alone?


**This is a one-shot about the talk between Tony and Ziva in the latest episode "Double blind". It's my version about how it could have gone. Enjoy and have fun! :) **

* * *

Not really alone

_I'm pretty sure I told you that you are not alone as I dropped you of at the airport! _This words resound in her head. She can see the pain and sadness in his eyes. She feels so bad, that she hasn't trusted him as he said the words. He even said that in Hebrew. He learned this words for her. To make her feel better and she hasn't believed him. She cannot describe the feeling inside her, but she knows one thing: She never felt that way. She immediately wants that to stop, so she does the only thing she can think about in the moment. She kisses him.

She knows it's inappropriate, but she cannot resist. At first Tony doesn't react at all, but as she is about to pull away, she feels him response. It feels incredible and she forgets everything around her. She forgets where she is and that they can get caught any moment. After some seconds she feels his tongue bagging for entrance to her mouth. Without thinking she opens her mouth a gap and his tongue instantly slips inside.

He places his one hand on her hip and pulls her closer to his body. Her other hand cups her cheek and his thumb strokes over her soft skin. He tastes like a sweet, fresh strawberry with a taste of his own. She would do everything to stop the time and remain like this forever. But in need for air, they have to break apart after some time. As soon as their lips separate, she misses the warm feeling on her lips.

They just look in each other's eyes, none of them dares to speak. She tries to read his expression, but the only thing she can see is a mixture of surprise, confusion and happiness. The thought that he didn't like it overcomes her and she backs of a little bit. She's not sure what to do so she just decides to apologise and forget all that. "I'm so sor…", just as she is about to apologise she sees something different on his face that makes her words stuck in her throat: Love.

She just looks at him and lets down her own mask. She can feel his eyes on her face and she can see his expression change as he realises what she sees. Soon Ziva feels the urge to say something. "Now, I know Tony…", she sees the incomprehension and explains: "I know that I'm not alone." She looks him deep in the eyes, trying to look in his soul as she continues: "And I'm so sorry that I needed that long to realise it. And I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you as you told me…" She has tears in her ice and before she can say anything more, because she feels his warm lips on hers, the second time this day.

As they break apart Ziva wants to say something, but Tony puts his forefinger on her lips to silence her. "You don't need to apologise for anything…I can understand that it was hard to believe me. But that doesn't matter anymore…", he explains and puts his finger down to pull her closer to him again. "So what does?", she asks curious and she can feel her heart beat speed up. "That I love you…" As Ziva hears this words, it takes great load of her mind. The first real smile in the last few weeks appears on her face and she answers honestly: "I love you too…" As Tony realises what Ziva just said he has to kiss her again.

And he does. Just as their kiss meet they hear a throat-clearing behind them. Quickly they pull apart and immediately blush. None other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs is standing in front of them. He looks at them with his typical Gibbs glare and they begin to stammer. Soon they feel a head slap and they become silent instantly. Gibbs says nothing but: "Just make sure you keep it out of the office", and walks away in the direction from where he came.

They stand there, still not really believing what just happened. Their Boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs just allowed them to be together. The man who established _Rule number 12_. Ziva looks up at Tony who seems to be as surprised as she is. She says with a big smile on her face: "Well…I'm okay with that, you too?" Now a smile on both of their faces he says: "Yeah, absolutely", and pulls her into another dazzling kiss.

_**The End**_

* * *

**I know it's not long, but anyway hope you liked it and please review. I'd like to know what I can do better :)**


End file.
